The Tao Tei Slaying Blonde
by SeventhHokage
Summary: Naruto is in a different place and has a different story. What will he be like when he has a dragon by his side and a general. What will he turn out to be with the Tao Tei attacking China.


**A/N: Alright guys SeventhHokage here with another story. This story isn't something i could find on the website so it's the First, Yay!... anyways this story is a crossover between Naruto and The Great Wall movie. Also i will probably be skipping some of the beginning because it is mostly the same as the movie just without one of the characters.**

 **Main pairing: Naruto x Lin Mae**

 **Anyways on with the story I hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or stories that go along with the respective anime/movie unless they are OC's or a original plots.**

William was riding his horse as fast as he could to get away from the barbarians that were chasing him.

"Come on hurry before they catch up!" William yelled to his spanish friend behind him.

When William turned his head to look at his friend ,since he did not hear a reply from him, he realized that his friend was dead because of 3 arrows that were sticking out of his head, back and neck respectively. When he saw this he quickly turned his head back so as to focus on getting away from the barbarians.

When William got up to the top of the hill he was greeted by a large amount of chinese immediately stopped his horse and got off dropping his weapons after they shot a circle around him and the barbarians left not wanting to die needlessly.

William was then escorted into the wall and sat on the ground in front of the commanders and general.

After a while of waiting William was asked what he was doing at the wall in the first place.

"I am a trader" he responded. But before anything else was said by either him or the chinese warriors he had his cloak ripped of him and a sword pointed at his neck.

"Liar you are a soldier!" yelled a chinese woman wearing blue armor.

She was quickly called off by the general. And then a man came running into the room yelling that the wall is going to be attacked soon. With that William is quickly taken to a cell.

When they arrived at the cell a man started to fiddle with the keys when he spoke in chinese, "I cannot find the key."

"Well then take him to the wall." a man replied in chinese.

 **Later during the attack on the wall**

The Tao Tei started to climb the wall and it seemed like the men on the wall were going to be overrun when they heard a roar above them followed by a large purple and red object to fly straight down into the Tao Tei and knock about 30 of them off the wall.

When the looked down at what was devastating the Tao Tei below the wall they saw what looked like a dragon breathing fire. The dragon was very large it mostly had purple scales and all of its spines were a blood red with two horns coming out of the back of its head also being blood red. It had very large wings that were blood red and large razor sharp claws that were blood red as well. But when they looked on the back of the dragon they saw a black saddle with a blond man sitting on the saddle.

The blonde man was holding a sword in his right hand. The sword was the same purple as the dragon's scales. The sword had a black hilt with a purple gem at the base of it. The sword was engraved with glowing red words that they could not read because of how far away the blonde was.

They then looked at the blonde man who was wearing some leather clothing (think eragon's from the movie Eragon). He had a black sword scabbard on his left hip. He also had a pouch in his right leg.

They then noticed that the Tao Tei were running away from the wall back to where they came from.

After the Tao Tei had left the blonde man and his dragon flew up to the wall and landed on one of the towers closest to where he was and yelled in english, "Any one here speak any english, japanese, chinese, or latin?"

The commander that dawned blue armor walked up to the tower and said, "we all do but I believe that we all would like to know the name of our savior?"

The blonde man jumped down off of his dragon and landed in front of the commander and said, "Well it would be nice to know the name of the beautiful woman that i am speaking to before I give my name."

The woman blushed at the comment and responded although she stuttered a bit at first, "M-my name is Lin Mae commander of the nameless order."

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, dragon rider, archer, and sage at your service." He said while bowing deeply.

The blonde now known as Naruto turned towards the dragon and said, "This dragon is my best pal Tiri-Ithil, she has been with me since a long as i can remember."

Lin turned towards the dragon and then back towards Naruto and asked, "Naruto will you come with me I need to go talk to my general and let him know about you and your dragon and he would like to know if you will continue helping us with the Tao Tei."

"Sure I would like to talk to your general so i could possibly join you and get some of that cool armor you are wearing." Naruto responded while smiling like a fox.

"Well then follow me Naruto." Lin said as she started to walk towards the part of the wall that her general was at.

"Hey Lin I would like to ask you something if it isn't a problem." Naruto said looking over to Lin for an answer.

"That depends on what you are asking Naruto." she said questioningly.

"I want to know if you are… you know… _with_ anybody?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Lin blushed a little bit at that question before answering his question, "No, I am not with anybody w-why did you want to know that?"

"Oh, well I wanted to ask that because I would like to get to know you and I wanted to know if you were married or seeing someone because if not then my getting to know you could evolve into something _more_." Naruto said blushing the whole time he was telling her why he asked her that question.

"O-oh I w-would like that Naruto." Lin said blushing.

After this conversation they arrived where the general was.

 **A/N: Alright guys that's a wrap for this chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed it I will try to get the next chapter out in a week or two. Also I am sorry guys that I didn't get the chapter out for Mutants, Ninja and Zombies but I have been busy all week and haven't had the time to type it up but then I got the idea for this story after watching The Great Wall and I just had to get this idea started or I would go crazy. Anyways I'll try to get the chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday for Mutants, Ninja and Zombies. Ja Ne ;)**

 **Next on The Tao Tei Slaying Blonde: Naruto meets the general and becomes the first dragon rider to be in the nameless order and the first to do something.**


End file.
